


Breakfast And Crossword Puzzles

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, picture prompt, sherlock is a big softie for john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Sherlock and John had been working hard for the past few days. Sherlock appreciating the amount of help and love John gives him, he decides to make the man he loves more than anything else in the world, breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 39





	Breakfast And Crossword Puzzles

Sherlock woke up early. He moved quietly and turned to his side to find the still out cold figure of John sleeping on his side facing him. As quiet as he possibly could, he climbed out of bed. He and John had been working so hard for the past few days, Lestrade needing their help with so many cases, they could almost say, they had lost count. So in return for all the help John gave him, Sherlock decided breakfast in bed was the perfect way to do it. Slipping into his light blue dressing gown, he left the room, quietly closing the bedroom door to not wake John and ruin the surprise.

Once in the kitchen, he toasted some of John’s favourite breakfast items, croissants and fried some bacon for the side, being extra careful of cholesterol levels. He moved to get the now toasted croissants, slightly burning his fingers. He then waited for a few moments for the kettle to boil, before pouring some hot water into the already prepared cup with a tea bag placed in it. He spooned some sugar into it, placing it on the tray beside a tall glass of orange juice (Sherlock thought it was a good idea because John always said he needed to drink more, because he lacked something called vitamin C). Finally with everything prepared, and on the breakfast tray, he put the final touch, a rose in water and the newspaper.

“Perfect” he muttered before he picked up the tray and made his way back to their bedroom.

Sherlock placed the tray just outside of the room, he proceeded to open the door peeking in to make sure John was still asleep. Sure enough he was, now laid out on his back, with the covers just under his chest. Sherlock tip toed in, past the bed, and placed the breakfast tray down onto his side table before he went over to the curtains. Pulling open the curtains, he called, “Wake up John”

John clearly startled, sat up in a frenzy. With a groan he covered his eyes with his arms, shielding him from the sun that shone way too brightly through the bedroom window.

First thing John thought of, like every other time Sherlock woke him up early and unexpectedly was that Lestrade had called them to another bloody case which Sherlock was usually over the moon about, which would explain why he looked so damn happy this morning. “So chipper this morning. What is it? A triple homicide? A serial killer?” John said moving his arm and looking at Sherlock, raising his eyebrows. 

“Nope.” Sherlock grinned, and John looked at him funny.

Sherlock picked up the tray and carefully crawled onto the bed, placing it on John’s lap. “Nope. Not today. Just breakfast in bed, my love.” Sherlock leant forward and kissed John’s cheek softly.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could cook.” John chuckled.

“Smartass.” Sherlock grumbled in response. “Eat your breakfast.”

While Sherlock almost knew for a fact that they’d be called out by Lestrade at some point that day (because Scotland Yard was hopeless without them, no matter how much they denied it), but for now he was more than content to lie in bed beside John, watching him eating his breakfast and doing crossword puzzles.


End file.
